Rune Factory 4: A fantasy high school
by Evergreen-mess
Summary: Frey did not expect to spend her first day in the town of Andonea running for her life through the streets in the middle of the night. A high school AU! Please give it a try
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you're all having a great day! You have no idea how happy I am to know that you clicked on this story :) Sit back, relax, and enjoy the story. Be sure to let me know what you think and give me feedback. I'm open to harsh criticism. Enjoy~**

Frey did not expect her first day in the town of Andonea to go like this. All she wanted was to go to the store to get a midnight snack for herself. She didn't expect to be chased throughout the streets at this time of night by Seches students. Frey had no idea how long she had been running, but it felt like years. Cool air was rushing painfully in and out of her lungs, and her legs felt like they would give out at any moment. She didn't have to glance back to know that they were close. She could hear their breathes not to far away. Her heart pounded so hard it hurt. Everything hurt.

Frey made a sharp turn onto another street and spotted a tree. With not much time before her pursuers also came onto the street, she scrambled up the tree into the safety of the leaves. Clinging to the branches for dear life she quieted her breathing and looked to the street below. In a matter of seconds they were in the alley.

"Where the hell did she go?" Said one boy.

"I don't know boss… why don't we check the next street?" Suggested his companion.

"You dumbass! It's your fault we lost her, if only you weren't so slow!" Said the first boy, smaking his companion over the head.

"Ow… you're such a tyrant…" mumbled the second boy. The first one didn't seem to hear him.

"Let's go or Principle Ethelberd will have our heads!" The two boys sprinted down the street into cool spring night. Frey let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. Suddenly she heard the branch creek. Her heart sunk as the branch started tilting towards the street. Frey tried to pull herself up but her arms were exhausted. Her hands almost grasped the higher branch but the movement made her current branch snap. Frey let a scream as she tumbled down to the street fast approaching ground.

She closed her eyes and braced for the hard concrete when she heard a scream. Frey wasn't sure whether it was hers or someone else's. She felt her body hit something softer than she expected concrete to be. How did she ever get into this mess.

~XxX~

After a long day at the office, Ventuswill was eager to get home to her warm bed where she could sleep away the troubles of the day. Running a school put a lot of strain on the mind, especially when she faced the problem of that school closing down. Her students tried to find ways to help her out. But she didn't want them to have to worry about things like that. She sighed and pulled her jacket tighter around herself.

Ventuswill heard a loud snap followed by a scream. She looked up just in time to feel something hard hit her. She screamed as she fell to the floor. The first thing that she noticed was the sharp pain in her head. She felt something heavy on top of her, so she pushed it off and tried to get up.

Only to realize the thing on top of her was actually an unconscious girl.

Ventuswill quickly grabbed her wrist to check her pulse. It seemed normal. The girl was also breathing normally which was also a relief. She gently shook her to try and wake her up. Ventuswill was considering calling an ambulance or hauling the girl over to Nancy's place when she opened her deep green eyes.

"Oww…" Said the girl. She seemed to be in her upper teens, not old enough to be wandering the streets at this hour, much less drop from the heavens.

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" Ventuswill's gray eyes filled with concern. The girl sat up and stretched her arms above her head.

"My back hurts a little… but that's all." Said the girl, standing up. _How can she drop in from above and only speak of a little back pain?!_ Ventuswill thought as she also stood up.

"Are you sure, I don't know what kind of body you have to be able to walk away from this with barely any pain." Ventuswill said. She did a quick scan of her body. No visible injuries and she didn't seem confused about where she was.

"I'm sure I'm fine. Thank you for worrying about me, and sorry about falling on you." She scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"It's fine. Now then, what's your name?" Ventuswill asked.

"I'm Frey, how about yours?" Frey replied.

" I am Ventuswill, but you may call me Venti."

"Okay… Venti, I'll try to remember that. Anyway I have to go home, I have a big day tomorrow, Nice meeting you!" Frey turned around to leave when Venti called out to her

"What kind of adult would I be if I let you walk home by yourself at this hour, allow me to take you home."

"B-but I caused you enough trouble already, you don't have to…" Frey stuttered. Venti smiled a smile that lit up her entire face. Frey reminded her so much of a few friends she had back in the day.

"It's no trouble Frey, I promise." The rest of the way to Frey's house they talked about how Frey fell from the sky in the first place (Ethelberd had to stop letting his students run free), and the fact that Frey was going to Selphia Academy- the very school she ran. Before she knew it they had reached Frey's apartment. They wished each other a good night, and Venti went home humming a happy tune. She looked up at the sky, and the wind was clearing away the clouds, exposing the brilliant stars shining down on her.

~XxX~

Frey threw on her pajamas and jumped into her warm covers. She grabbed her diary off of her night table.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I can't wait to start school tomorrow- as crazy as that sounds. Venti seems like a very nice person, I hope everyone is as nice and understanding as she is. Wish me luck for my first day~_

 **A/N: I hoped you liked it. Follow, Favourite and Review please! Until next time (w)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait of this chapter, I'll try to update as often as I can. Anyway, criticism and feedback are welcome, I hope you enjoy the story :)**

Frey stared up at the school in awe. With a building that big there had to be a lot of students. She felt like there were a thousand butterflies beating their wings in her stomach. She looked down at her sweaty palms and took a deep breath. _You're going to be fine, it's just school._ Frey thought to herself. Looking back up at the school she set her face in determination and walked through the open gates.

The sweet scent of cherry blossoms floated through her nose. They were just starting to bloom, showering the ground with their petals in the breeze. Frey looked up at the school again. There were three floors that she could see, with walls made of brick. Frey was so caught up looking at the campus that almost crashed into a girl at the entrance.

"Oh! Sorry..." Frey said looking at the girl. She had her long purple hair tied up in braids, and was… sleeping? Her pale hand rested on the door like she was going to open it. The girl had the same uniform as Frey on, so she had to be from the same school. "Um… please wake up..." She gently tapped on the sleeping girl's shoulder. The girl slowly opened amber eyes and stared at Frey.

"Goood moooorning…" She said, stretching her arms over her head.

"Good...morning." Frey answered, more than a bit confused. How could she fall asleep in the middle of opening a door? "Why are you sleeping here exactly?"

"I was just wondering about that myself. I thought I came here for a reason… but I forget what it was." The girl seemed to be deep in thought before she snapped her fingers. "I remember now! asked me to get here early so I could give the new student a tour." She smiled, content with herself for remembering.

"I guess that's me." Frey said with a small laugh, still wondering how she could fall asleep. _Maybe she went to bed late or something..._ Frey thought.

"Good morning then, and nice to meet you! I'm Clorica, a member of the student council." Clorica pushed open the door and held it open for Frey to follow.

"My name is Frey." She said following Clorica. The hallway was lined with green lockers, and the occasional door to a classroom. It felt strange to be in a hallway with no people to Frey.

"What a tasty-sounding name." Clorica said. "Anyway, this floor has all of the first year classrooms and the cafeteria, culinary, and music rooms." Frey looked down at her schedule, she had culinary but not music. The two girls ascended the stairs to the second floor. It was the second year floor. Most of her classes and the nurses office were there. Finally they got to the third floor and then the rooftop, where they sat to take a break. It was chilly, usually how spring mornings were. They sky was still a beautiful shade of pink and blue from the sunrise. They sat in silence for awhile, admiring the sky. Clorica then decided to break that silence.

"Can I see your schedule?" She asked. Frey nodded and went through her messy bag. She pulled out the paper, feeling accomplished with herself for finding rested her head on Frey's shoulder as the both looked at her schedule.

 **Frey, Locker 213**

 **Homeroom:**

 **1st Hour: History-**

 **2nd Hour: Math-**

 **3rd Hour: Culinary- De-Sainte Coquille**

 **Lunch**

 **4th Hour: English- fa**

 **5th Hour: Science-**

"Do we have any classes?" Frey held her breath as she waited for Clorica's answer.

"Yup, we have homeroom, 1st, 3rd, and 4th hours together." Frey gave a relieved sigh as she shoved her schedule back into her bag. At least she'd have some classes with someone she knew.

"Yes! I won't be alone!" They shared a laugh and looked out at the morning sun.

"I made some breakfast, so please eat some if you'd like." The purplette pulled something wrapped in cloth from her bag. The beautiful scent of freshly baked apple pie filled her nose. She unwrapped the cloth to reveal two perfectly baked slices of pie. The crust was light and flaky while the golden apples oozed out of the sides. Frey's stomach was growling the second she saw the pie.

"This pie looks amazing!" Frey carefully took one of the slices, it was nice and warm.

"It's one of my favourite dishes." Clorica said with a smile.

"Thank you so much." Frey took a bite and was in total bliss. She gobbled down the rest of the pie within seconds. The two talked on the roof for a little more until Clorica had to go finish up some tasks in the student council room. Frey sat on the roof a little longer lost in thought until the first bell rang. She got up and made her way down to her homeroom. For the size of the building, there weren't that many student walking around. Frey was somewhat relieved that their weren't too many people. Somewhere along the way Frey thought she heard someone shout that they were the great detective.

She stopped in the doorway of her homeroom to get a good look at everything. There was a small boy with blonde hair reading a book in a corner. A couple of girls were chatting with each other in the center of the room. A redhead and a blue haired boy were locked in a serious arm wrestling match while other boys were chatting amongst themselves. The teacher however intimidated her the most. He was massive and extremely muscular. Frey took a deep breath and stepped into the classroom. Suddenly all eyes were on her.

Her heart pounded so hard she was surprised no one heard it.

"U-um, I'm Frey, I guess you guys can already tell I'm new." She said, letting out a nervous laugh.

"You're the girl that Ventuswill told me about. She said you were attacked by some Seches students last night. You must have been so scared…" Volkanon said. With no warning he ran up to Frey and gave her a crushing hug. She thought she felt tears flowing from his face.

"I...can't...breathe…" She choked out. He finally released her. Frey collapsed on the ground gasping for air. He offered her a hand, with tears still staining his cheeks.

"I would like to welcome you to Selphia. You'll meet great people." Frey nodded with a quick thank you, and he walked away. A girl with blonde hair and a ton of ornaments in her hair walked up to Frey. Another girl with hair in a blond ponytail stood behind her. The first girl had a warm smile on her face, while the second one looked serious.

"Sorry about him, he can be a bit… emotional at times, but he's a good teacher."The girl extended her hand for Frey to shake. "I'm Margaret by the way, and this is Forte." She gestured to the girl standing behind her.

"Nice to meet you Frey." Forte said with a nod.

"Nice to meet you guys too." Frey replied. The bell rang again, and told everyone to find a seat. Frey sat at a desk next to Clorica and a blue haired boy. The teacher had everyone do a quick introduction of names. The rest of the period everyone just relaxed and talked. Frey decided to join Forte and Margaret for the period because Clorica was sleeping.

After homeroom was history, which was conveniently in the same room. Frey went back to her seat and woke up Clorica from her nap.

"Today we will be learning about a devastating war. This particular one ruined the lives of many…" The teacher cried through the entire lesson.

"Is this normal?" Frey asked to the blue-haired boy next to her (she found out his name was Vishnal).

"Yup! always cries during lessons on periods like these." He answered. He looked like he was struggling to keep up with his notes, even though he looked like he was trying hard. Clorica on the other hand was sleeping, but managed to have amazing notes. She wondered how the people in the school functioned.

The bell rang and Frey made her way to math. The teacher there seemed more interested in teaching them how to sell things and ungodly prices then teaching them math. Forte was definitely angry at that. Frankly, so was Frey. How could you take advantage of innocent people like that? The people surrounding Frey noticed her angry aura and scooted their desks away from her.

3rd Hour culinary was an interesting class as well. Before class officially started the teacher gobbled down the ingredients set down in the kitchens whenever he could.

"Hyper good morning! My name is Porcoline De-Sainte Coquille and I'll be your culinary teacher!" He greeted with a cheery smile. He paired them up and told them to make scrambled eggs. Frey was paired with a gray haired girl named Xiao Pai. She managed to shatter five plates and drop all the eggs on the floor before they could actually cook them. Besides that Xiao Pai seemed like a genuinely nice girl. The bell rung to release her to lunch. While contemplating where to eat, she was stopped by a blonde boy with glasses.

"You're Frey, right?" He asked

"Um… yeah…" She said, wondering who he was. "I'm Arthur, and I was wondering if you would like to take my place as student council president."


End file.
